Project X-Zone 3
by deadhero15
Summary: A few months after the defeat of Byaku Shin and Ouma. The agents of Shinra find their selves thrust into another adventure. COMPANIES: NINTENDO, CAPCOM, ATLUS/SEGA, NAMCO BANDAI, SQUARE ENIX, ARC SYSTEM WORKS, KONAMI, KOEI TECMO. NOT A REBOOT BUT ANOTHER SIDE PROJECT WHILE I THINK OF IDEAS FOR PXU ALSO SLIGHT ALTERNATIONS TO THE STORY OF THE FIRST TWO GAMES.
1. Chapter 1

_**Project X-Zone 3**_

 _ **Chapter 1:**_ _**A new journey**_

 _A few months after the defeat of Byaku Shin_

 _Shinra HQ...2012 A.D._

As of late, the organization hidden in the shadows of Japan known only to some as Shinra, hasn't been busy as of late with their current victory over Ouma, bringing a small era of peace to the multiple worlds.

In the current building that now host their Headquarters, a man from a certain ninja clan, that baring the name, Tenzai, arrived at his boss' office.

"Kogoro Tenzai, reporting for duty, Captain Arisu." The ninja said as his boss, and once fellow ally, Reiji Arisu, turned from the window he has been staring out of for the last few moments.

"It's been awhile, Kogoro, just relax with captain title, alright?" Reiji asked his ally while sraching his head through his black and white hair.

"Yeah, it's still weird to call you captain after what happened before, Reiji." Kogoro thought aloud much to his own humor before questioning his commander about the captain's partner. "Wait, where Xiaomu?"

"Well, she's..."

"REIJI, I GOT HER!" Xiaomu cheerfully exclaimed while dragging a young woman with red hair and a fiery attitude aside her.

"XIAOMU!? THE HELL ARE..."

"Mii? What are you doing here?" Kogoro asked before the young cheerleader noticed the two men.

"eh...Reiji, Kogoro, it been awhile, wait, is this why Xiaomu brought me here from school!?" The heirness of the Koryuji Holdings asked in a happy tone.

"Xiaomu...did you really kidnap her from school in board daylight?" The captain questioned much to the shock of the fox girl.

"Crap...sorry, but with this crazy stuff going on, I didn't think it was a big deal, also, I've called the house to tell them what's going on and they're cool with it, I think."

This peaked the duo's interest. "Wait, what is going on, another threat to the worlds?" The ninja asked before his student could asked the very same question.

"Afraid so, between my Xiaomu sense and the cases of people disappearing, we decided to regroup and figure out why these things are happening." Xiaomu explained in a somewhat serious expression, much to her friends surprise.

"Um...that was right to the point...anyway, we are planning to leave out in a hour. Would you join us once more, Mii?" Reiji asked their old ally.

"...of course, it's been kinda boring without the craziness from a year ago." Mii cheered reminding the three of the first time she and Kogoro joined forces with the Shinra Organization.

 ** _Meanwhile on another earth in the year 2200 A.D._**

 ** _Location: Kagutsuchi_**

As if today hasn't been strange enough for Ragna the Bloodedge, between the facts of fighting his brother, Jin, who now goes by the surname, Kisaragi. Then the insanity of that girl, Noel Vermilion, who Rachael believes is the true successor of the Azure. Finally,that monster that caused the chaos that is his life appearing from nowhere and claiming that he'll take the girl and start the end the world. As if this wasn't strange enough, now, something else has appeared in front of him and Noel during their talk on the rooftop.

"What is that?" Noel asked with both sensing strange power from it. Ragna stayed calm but at the same time thought the same thing.

"I don't know, but we shouldn't...

"BROTHER! LET ME KILL YOU HERE!" The familar voice of Jin echoed insanely behind the duo.

"Jin, what the...!?" The blood edge screamed before Noel tried to stop her superior and the white haired man from killing each other.

"Major Kisaragi, Please stop this!" The young girl cried out before the blue coat Major charged at them, knocking the three into the portal into places unknown.

 ** _At the same time on a small island in another world._**

 ** _Location: Destiny Island_**

After the defeat of Xemnas, the trio of Sora, Riku, and Kairi thought everything would return to normal until a strange portal appeared in front of the three.

"What?" Sora asked as he and his friends stared at the strange hole.

"It kind of reminds me of the dark portal that Namine and I escaped from, but different somehow." The red head girl thought aloud before the portal glow white.

"Guys, I think something happening, get back!" Riku commanded as he ran in front of the duo, to protect them.

However, the portal caused the trio to be sucked in to another world, this time against their wills.

 ** _Japan, current time._**

 ** _Location: The store of Junes in the town of Inaba._**

"Hey, Yu, what's up?" The brown haired Yosuke Hanamura asked his partner as the grey haired teen stared at a strange portal before his friends noticed it.

"A hole, wait, are we the only ones noticing this?" Yukiko Amagi asked after realizing that none of the other citizens could see the portal.

"Is this another problem in the TV world?" The mascot bear named Teddie asked.

"I wish we knew, Ted. Maybe we should call Aigis's group." Chie Satonaka, the young martial arts loving tomboy in green, thought aloud, before she and Yukiko tripped on something and fell into the portal.

"Chie, Yukiko!" Yu screamed as he, Teddie, and Yosuke attempt to grabbed the falling girls, only for the trio to fall in as well. As the five fell, all that remained was Chie's cell phone, with the leader of the Kirijo Group answering the phone.

 _Kirijo Group Headquaters..._

"Satonaka?" The red haired woman known as Mitsuru cried out before her long time friend, the android, Aigis, arrived in the meeting room.

"Mitsuru is something wrong?" The female like android asked before another female arrived.

"It's been far too long, Miss Kirijo." The blonde haired woman, known to the world as Helena Douglas, greeted her ally.

"Hmm? Sorry for the interruption, Ms. Douglas." The red head apologized to her slightly older friend before Mitsuru hung up on Chie's phone call, believing that there was interference to the call.

"I just have a bad feeling that something strange will or in this case, is happening." Helena explained much to the concern of the three females a the trio stayed quiet until the other half of the New DOATEC group, Zack arrived.

"Hey, some weird stuff is going on out there!" The African American yelled as he and the young runaway ninja, Kasumi, stepped from the double doors that lead into the meeting room.

"What do you mean?" Aigis asked before she opened the blinds revealing a massive black hole in the sky.

"...Oh...crap..." Zack thought aloud before the leader of the Kirijo group attempt to call Chie back.

"...This can't be...Looks like whatever's going on, it affecting everywhere." She thought aloud as her cellphone went directly to voice mail.

"Miss Kirijo and Helena, I feel that we should investigate these current occurances." Kasumi voiced her concern.

"...You're right. Aigis, can you get a hold of Akihiko, Yukari, or Ken?"

"I'll try..." The blonde android explained as she attempt to call the phones of the other Shadow Operatives.

While she attempt to rally the others, Zack noticed something big appearing outside the window of the building. "The hell is that thing?!" He cried out as the giant creature of darkness stared it's yellow eyes into the building.

"Is that the shadows you speak of?" Helena referencing the fact that Mitsuru's group was meddling with forces outside of their control.

"No. It's something else."

 ** _Shinbuya...current time_**

As the four Shinra agents arrived at the condemn section of Tokyo, they noticed a giant portal in the sky.

"What is that?!" Mii cried out as she pointed at the said hole.

"A portal? is this Ouma's doing?" Reiji questioned in his mind before noticing a gaint monster of darkness attacking the building belonging to the Kirijo Group.

"Hey, guys, that's.." Xiaomu began to express her concern before noticing five people running out of the building.

"Aigis, with me! Helena and Zack will you be able to fight?" Mitsuru asked her allies before the five were surrounded smaller shadow creatures with antennas.

"Demons? No something else?" Kasumi questioned as she attack one with a small blade, causing it to vanished.

"I have a feeling we might want to help these five, especially that the leaders of both Kirijo Group and DOATEC are being attacked." Kogoro explained to Reiji as they ran into the battle.

"Hang on!" The cheerleader yelled as she and Kogoro helped Kasumi out, while Reiji and Xiaomu assisted the others.

"A Tenzai ninja, why are you here?" The young female ninja asked the other ninja, much to the surprise of Kogoro.

"Yes, how do you known of my clan?"

"I was from the Mugen Tenshi Clan, I am Hayate's younger sister." She explained as she and Mii teamed up attacking the Shadows before the group of nine became overrun by their strange enemies.

 ** _A mile away from the current battle.._**

Sora awaken beside Riku on a street. "Huh...we are we? Wait, where's Kairi?" The brown haired teen asked before his friend with white hair rose from the ground.

"...Sora? What happened?" The older teen asked before the duo noticed a girl in blue with blonde haired falling onto Riku.

"Ouch..." She muttered as she slowly got off the white haired teen and noticed her surroundings. "Ragna? Major Kisaragi? Where are they?"

"Umm...Miss?" Riku asked as he once again attempt to rise off of the pavement.

"AH!" She screamed as she accidentally summoned her weapons, two guns, and attempt to shoot at the white haired teen.

"Hey, we not the bad guys!" Sora screamed as he attempt to calmed the young woman down.

"Oh, I'm sorry it's just that weird things been happening to me as of late." She apolgized.

"It's alright. Anyway, who are you and do you know where we are?" Riku asked the girl.

"I'm Lt. Noel Vermilion of the NOL and for our current location, I'm am not sure."

"Nice to meet you, Noel, My name is Sora, and this guy is my friend, Riku."

Suddenly the trio noticed the monster sized heartless, attacking a building.

"What is that monster?" Noel cried out in surprise before Sora and Riku summoned their weapons, the Kingdom Key and The Way to Dawn.

"A dark side heartless, here!?" The white haired teen thought aloud before the three noticed nine other people being attacked by the smaller heartless known as Shadows.

"We got to help them, they won't last much longer!" Sora commanded as they ran towards the would be victims.

Mii opened her eyes and noticed three teens fighting off the dark creatures.

"You guys ok?" The brown haired teen asked as he, the white haired male, and the blonde girl in blue defeated the small foes.

"Y-yeah...Wait, how's everyone else?"

"We're alright." Kasumi answered before helping Helena and Zack back to their feet.

"That's good to know however, how are we going to take down the big guy?" Xiaomu asked as she and her partner helped Mitsuru and Aigis with their foes.

"Me and Riku got him, just keep the other heartless off of us!" Sora commanded as he and Riku ran up the skyscraper and jumped off of the building's side and slashed the heartless in it's face, causing it to fall.

"Everyone. Let's preform an all out attack!" The woman with red hair commanded.

"Got it!" Riku answered as he and the others teamed up on the monster, destroying it for good.

After the monsters fade away, the group of twelve each explained their current situation of the portals appearing in each other their worlds and timelines.

"I see...so that means each world has this same problem." Kogoro thought aloud with his arms folded.

"I guess...But this version of earth is a lot different from my own." Noel pondered aloud.

"Wait, if each of us have been transported somewhere else...then, oh no, Kairi must be in trouble!" Sora was shocked as he said this.

"Not just your friend...all worlds are in danger." A heavenly voice explained as a woman in white, with green hair descended from the sky above, along with a teen about Sora's age, wearing Greek robes and short brown hair.

"Whoa, I'm guessing that you're the goddess of harmony that fights against Chaos, am I right?"

Xiaomu rudely questioned, much to the boy's annoyance. "Of course not, this is lady Palutena! You little brat!"

"Who are you callin' little!" The Fox girl screamed attempting to fight the youth until she was stopped by her husband. Not ironically, the boy was scold by the woman.

"Pit, we are not here to fight." She explained while pulling the teen's ear.

"Anyway, what's with these portals that Sora and Riku spoke of?" Zack asked breaking the awkward silence.

"Oh that's right...As everyone here just learn, portals are appearing from thin air and well, in terms I feel rather silly to say...Sucking up people from certain worlds and spitting them out into others." Palutena explained to the group.

"Hmm...I wonder if this is connected to the disappearance of citizens as of late." Kogoro thought to himself before Mii asked.

"Wait, if Xiaomu is half right about you being a goddess, then you should know who is causing this maddess."

However, Palutena could only sigh in grief before speaking. "I am afraid that even I don't know who's started this. That is why Pit and I arrived here. We too, are trying to find the culprit."

"Damn, if this is stumping a so called goddess...Then this is really bad news." Zack thought aloud.

"I agree, That is why I will have Pit join you on your journey." The Goddess explained much to the surprised guardian.

"B-but L-Lady Palutena...!?"

Palutena quickly interrupted the teen. "Now now Pit, this crisis could destroy every world and we did meddle with mortal affairs once before, so you can't use that excuse."

"Alright..." Pit sighed.

With that, Reiji called the group together to plan their next move.

"Alright, we need to figured out what to do next. So, Palutena do you have any ideas?"

"I have a feeling that your next location will have some bad guys appear, so if you go there, you might find a clue."

Kasumi upon hearing this, asked the Shinra agents. "How about your Headquarters? We could check there for some clues."

"Makes sense, let's go guys!" Sora agreed as he ran ahead of the group.

"Might be a good idea to catch him before he gets us in trouble." Mitsuru thought aloud much to Riku's agreement.

"I hate to say it, but he does have a knack to get situations."

"Hey, wait up kid!" Xiaomu screamed as she chased the teen down.

 _ **Hey everyone, I am back and this is not a reboot of Project Cross Universe, just my sequel to Project X-Zone 2. Anyway, I decided to take five from the story for a while. Soooo, anyway, please enjoy Project X Zone 3! (P.S. If they announced the game arriving soon, I'll be laughing my head off!)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Other Worlds and Similar People**_

"Ugh...where I am?" Kairi thought to herself as she awaken in a building overlooking a massive steampunk city with eight tower-like structures with smoke floating upwards into the sky. "..Wow...wait, Sora!? Riku!? Where are you guys!?" She asked aloud.

"Freeze there, Girl!" A male's voice echoed from behind Kairi before she turned around and noticed two men in business suits, one being a tall bald glasses wearing character, the other was a red head that looked very familiar.

"Axel?! What are you doing here?"

Her question confused the duo. "Who the hell is Axel? Name's Reno and you're coming with us."

This comment put the young woman on the defensive. "Why should I?" Kairi asked as her keyblade, the Destiny's Embrace, appeared in her hand.

"One thing is, you're in the office of President Shinra, citizen, and two, the fact that you summoned your weapon from nowhere is another concern, so either come with us peacefully or prepare to fight." The taller man named Rude answered as he brought his fists above his face and Reno drew out his nightstick with the full attention of bringing this strange girl alive.

However, before the duo attacked, a man with white hair in a red jacket appeared from nowhere blocking the attack from the younger Turk with his bare hand.

"W-what!? where the hell you came from!?" The red head male screamed as the man drew out a massive slab of a weapon from it's sheath.

"Attacking a kid, what kind of scum are you bastards?" The man questioned as Reno jumped from the attack and regroup with Rude.

"Hey, we're here on business, pal! Let's get him, Rude!" Reno commanded before the taller man was froze in place . As Rude tried to break free of the ice prison, another man with blonde hair and wearing blue arrived. "What the..!?" The Turk cried out as the blonde man ignored the red head, running at the red coat.

"BROTHER, LET ME KILL YOU!" The man in blue screamed as his katana clashed with the Blade of his own brother.

"Jin! Damn it!" The man cursed as he dodged Jin's weapon and punched the younger male's face.

"Hehehehe, good! Let's end our fight here, Ragna!" The blonde screamed in delight before Rude broke free of his frozen prison.

"Reno, who the hell froze me?" The taller Turk asked his ally before noticing the insane laughter of Jin Kisaragi in front of them.

 _ **However, to the surprise of everyone...**_

"KNOCK IT OFF, YOU MORONS!" Kairi screamed as she punched the blonde and white haired brothers onto the floor of the current floor of the building.

"Who...Tsubaki?" Jin asked the younger woman, much to her confusion.

"Hell has no wrath like a woman's fury...Anyway, let's capture them!" Rude thought aloud as he and Reno prepared to fight the three.

As Reno charged at Ragna, clashing his nightstick with the white haired man's blade. Jin, noticing this, attempts to kill the Turk before being punched in the face by Rude. Kairi, with her Keyblade, joined forces with the major to defeat the taller man.

"I really don't care for fighting a child, but the blonde's weapon could be useful for President Shinra." Rude said aloud as he dodged the Yukanesa's strike, as well as blocking a majority of Kairi's slashes.

"Damn it..." Ragna said to himself as he was pushed back by a magic attack from the red head Turk.

"Just give up and I won't have to kill you." Reno threated much to the anger of the outlaw. Ragna had other ideas as he swept kick his foe, tipping over Reno and charged at the other Turk, with his fist impacting Rude in the face, knocking him out.

"Crap Rude!" The red head screamed as he attempt to tackle Ragna, only to be froze by Jin.

"No one kills him but me!" Jin said as he turned his full attention to his brother.

"Not now, Jin!" The blood edge tried to command his younger brother. But to no avail as Jin prepared to finished their battle. Until a new type of enemy, with the appearance of the undead, appeared.

"What are these monsters?" Kairi thought aloud before she noticed the weapons that these zombies weild.

"Great more things trying to kill us...What's next?" Ragna asked before a man, with short blonde hair, wearing sunglasses and black trench coat, appeared before the three.

"Hm...it appears that he was right about these other worlds."

"Who the hell are you?" Jin questioned the black cloaked man.

"I am Albert Wesker, and here my paradise will begin!"

After he said this, he commanded the zombies to attack the trio. "These Genma, they will replace the undead that Umbrella made and together we will conquer this world as our starting point." Wesker thought to himself as the three were being outnumber by the samurai creatures.

"This isn't good..." Kairi thought aloud as the trio were backed into a corner.

"...Damn it...I can't lose here!" Ragna yelled as he attempt to activate his Blazblue before a voice echoed from the shadows.

"Hey, need any help?" A girl's voice asked as three humans appeared, taking out the Genma with ease and style.

"What? How...?" Wesker calmly asked before the trio appeared in front of the cornered three.

The group consisted of a girl with blonde pigtails hair, blue eyes, wearing a red suit with a red cat mask, wielding a whip. A short haired blonde male, in what appears to be a black uniform, with a skull mask, holding a club in his hand, and their leader, a black haired teen, with a white mask and black trench coat aiming his pistol at Wesker.

"Who are you?" Kairi asked as she was helped up by the girl.

"We're friends..." The blonde girl answered before their leader chimed in.

"We are the Phantom Theives of Heart!"

 _ **To be Continued!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: Wesker reborn**_

 _ **At this time, Sora arrived ahead of the others.**_

"Huh? Where am I?" The brown haired teen asked before being slashed at by one of the Genma.

"Whoa?! What are these monsters?!" Sora cried out as he summoned his Keyblade and vanquished the few undead beasts that surround him.

"Sora!" Kairi cried out as the redhead ran towards him.

"Kairi! Are you alright?"

"Of course, I had help!" She happily explained pointed at the small group of friends she made.

Sora stared in surprise at the white haired man approached the two.

"Hey, Kid, friend of yours?" Ragna rudely asked the red head.

"Of course. But wait, where's...?!" Kairi began to asked her friend about Riku's whereabouts until...

"HEY KID, I SAID TO WAIT FOR US, YOU DUMBASS!" Xiaomu, now very annoyed, screamed as the she dropkick the teen.

"Ouch..." Sora muttered.

After the teen rose back to his feet, the others arrived from the door that the Keyblade warrior arrived from, including Noel Vermillion.

"...Ragna the Bloodedge? Major Kisaragi?" Noel asked much to the major's annoyance.

"Great, and here I thought I've got rid of you, Time to finish the job..." Jin thought aloud in an ill-toned voice as the hero attempt to draw Yukianesa until Zack ran in front of Noel to yell at Jin.

"Hey, hey, hey, what's your problem with her?!" The man demanded an answer as he prepared to fight the war hero.

"Great, another annoyance...unless you don't want to die, then leave me to my job." Jin sneered as he prepared to kill Noel until Wesker interrupted.

"How foolish these youths are."

"It can't be." Mitsuru thought to herself before Helena said aloud.

"Albert Wesker. Former Umbrella operative, supposedly Deceased."

"Deceased? You mean dead? Then how the hell is he alive now?!" Skull question humored the trenchcoat man.

"Like the dead, I was given life once more."

"Must be another person fallen into the darkness." The white haired teen thought aloud as he summoned Road to Dawn to fight whatever monsters that the former Umbrella operative would summon.

"Fallen into darkness, I think not. Instead, I rather think of myself as a god." Wesker boasted as he summoned two undead creatures known as Tyrants to fight alongside the Genma.

"These two relics from Umbrella will occupy you, for now." The mad man calmly explained as he vanished in thin air.

"Come Back here, you god-complex...?!" Xaiomu demanded before being stopped by the attacking Bio-Weapons.

"Hey, look out!" Mii screamed as the agent of Shinra blocked the monsters' attacks.

"This isn't good. These freaks can take more damage then the regular undead." Reiji explained before an explosion took a door off of it's handles.

In the doorway, a woman with black long hair wearing black top and matching shorts appeared aside a blonde haired male in black, weilding a huge sword.

"Geez, I thought this building was destroyed by the Meteor, right Cloud?"

"Wait, Cloud and Tifa, how did you guys get here?" Sora asked much to the duo's confusion.

"Who are you?" Cloud asked as he noticed the strange group, much to Sora's surprise.

"Cloud, I don't think they're the bad guys. The zombies, however, must be! Besides Queen did said that her friends might be here."

"Wait, Queen's here?" Joker asked as another girl arrived behind the two.

"Whew, good thing I found you guys, anyway have you found anyone else?" The girl with brown hair, dark red iris', and wearing strange spiky style armor and mask asked her group.

"Afraid not...How bout you?" Skull commented.

"Hey, this is a great reunion and all but we have these freaks to fight first!" Ragna interrupt to remind the large group of their enemies.

"He's right, we can talk about this later, for now we must take down these things!" Panther said as she, Mitsuru, Zack, Helena, Skull, Joker, Kasumi, and Aigis teamed up to fight the Gemna while the others fought the Tyrrants.

"Hey!" Kairi cried out before Zack answered with.

"Take care of the big guys, we got the small fries!"

"Take this!" Sora screamed as he set the tall undead on fire, knocking it down. Queen seeing this, ran past the teen and punched the monster multiple times, lowing it's health enough for the group of Sora, Queen, Kairi, and Riku to gang up on the undead creature, Finally destroying one of the mutantied monsters.

"That takes care of one!" Reiji exclaimed as he and his fellow Shinra agents teamed up with Noel, Jin, Ragna and the two Avalance members.

Pit flew past the group of six to cast a blinding spell on the monster's eyes. "That ought to slow this creature of the dead down!" the angelic teen cheered as he dodged the random swings of the Tyrrant's clawed arm.

"Let's finish this!" Mii cheered as the girl and her master attacked the monster first, before finishing it with Reiji and Xiaomu.

...Afterward...

"So, you fought Reno and Rude...and yet, in our time, they were on our side." Tifa asked The Bloodedge.

"Really? Well if these other earth's Shinra guys are right, timelines and other universes are in danger of whatever this threat is." Ragna thought aloud before Zack thought of another point.

"Yeah, however, what worries me is that Wesker dude, Helena and Mitsuru believed him to be dead in our time and for being dead, he did seemed to know what's going on."

"You may be on to something, it's also weird that earth's version of Shinra are the good guys where Gaia's were a company know for some evil stuff." Tifa thought aloud while Cloud thought the same.

"Well, we might want to be careful. With Sora proving that even one alleyway will lead into another world." Reiji explained.

"Alright, So where to next?" Skull asked.

Joker thought for a bit before answering his friend's question. "Maybe the broken elevators would be a start. It might separate us but it's better than nothing."

"I guess, so we need to split into two groups."

With that, Reiji, Xiaomu, Cloud, Tifa, Helena, Zack, Skull, Joker, Noel and Queen entered the left elevator while the others jumped into the broken one.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: The Maverick Killer**_

 _ **After jumping down the broken elevator shaft, the group consisting of the trio from Destiny Island, Ragna, Jin, Mitsuru Kirijo, Aigis, Panther, Kasumi, Pit, Kogoro and Mii find their selves in a wasteland of a city covered in sand.**_

 _ **Current Location: Unknown.**_

"This place, it feels weird." Sora commented on the strange atmosphere of the ruined city, that seemed to weaken our heroes.

"What do you mean?" Aigis asked in curiosity as she remained unaffected by the air that surrounds them. Ragna also commented on the strangeness of this world.

"It kinda reminds me of Seither, yet something about it is different."

"Seither?" The mugen tenshi ninja questioned the white haired man in red.

"Seither is what covers the earth Ragna, that Idiot, and I are from, usually it could be very deadly to those who stay in it for too long." Jin interrupted.

The group, however, did not realized that Mitsuru was pondering on the atmosphere as she too thought it felt too familiar.

"Somehow, this atmosphere with 'seither' that Jin spoke of feels like both the T.V. World that Narukami's group investigated a few years ago, and more concerning, The Dark Hour."

"Ms. Mitsuru?" Kairi asked before Aigis exclaimed.

"Everyone, Look out!" As she said this, an explosive nearly struck our heroes as a man with long white hair and wearing dark blue armor with certain parts of said armor being white and yellow arrived from the wreckage.

"So, the android must have picked up my readings, Sigma will impressed once you become infected." The man mocked through his red visor as he jumped in front of the group.

"Who are you?!" Panther commanded as she prepared her whip.

The strange man smiled as he introduced himself. "Sorry to be rude, but I am Dynamo. As for you, I'm afraid that I must take all of you down." Before anyone could interject, Dynamo snapped his fingers as a large group of what appeared to be androids appeared.

"These are my friends, Spike Rosered, Volt Kraken, Dark Necrobat, and finally, Spiral Pegasus."

"Master, Shall we take care of them?" The humanoid with the rose like body, named Spike asked as he summoned a whip much to Panther's dismay.

"Geez, another whip user, how original."

Dark Necrobat, whose appearance was bat-like with a human male build, asked their leader. "It appears that only one is a Reploid. The others appeared to be like that Doctor that passed away."

"Wait, you mean they're human? How strange." Volt Kraken thought to himself before Dynamo answered.

"I don't care, just kill 'em."

"I really don't want any unnecessary bloodshed on my hands, I only care to fight the hunters, you take care of them." The Pegasus-like android answered but chose to have the others fight against the group as he flew off.

"Damn, and here I thought he would be ready to fight anything, oh well, more for us!" Spike cheered as he prepared to fight.

As the group of four prepared to fight against the offworlders. "Stop there, Dynamo!" A voice cried out as two humanoid Reploids arrived, once clan in blue, the other in red with blonde hair in an ponytail.

"X? Zero?! Good thing you guys showed up!" Mii cheered as the two Hunters recognized their allies.

"I guess so, How did your team get here, Kogoro?" The blue android asked the ninja.

"Hard to explain, but you guys know how it is with Shinra."

"Heh, Make sense, through I am surprise that you got some new allies so quickly." Zero commented on the new members.

"Is that an insult?" The Bloodedge questioned quickly.

"Well, Well, Well, if it's not the Maverick Hunters, about time you guys showed up, as for me, This is where I take my leave!" As the villain escaped, the other Mavericks prepared to fight against the group.

"Alright, guys let's..."

"Wait, allow me." Mitsuru interrupted to the confusion of the hunter group. "I summoned thee! Artemisia!" The leader of the Shadow Operatives yelled as a strange creature in a red mask and lightly colored armor appeared behind the red haired woman.

"What is that?!" Riku asked.

Mitsuru remained calm as the persona attacked Necrobat, quickly taking the Maverick. "I see, it appears our Personas will work in this world, this may give us an advantage."

"No way, More Persona Users!?" Panther questioned in surprise.

"You are a persona summoner too?" Aigis asked her ally in red as the disguised Ann Tamamaki.

"Yeah...so is my group! All right, Let's burn them, Carmen!" Panther yelled as her she grabbed her mask, and took it off to summon her own persona in black and purple colors.

With Carmen's fire spell hitting the rose covered android, Spike was destroyed.

"Spike!" Volt screamed as he attempt to charged his electric powers, only to be stopped when the two opposing groups heard a harsh voice, echoing laughter from behind the Mavericks.

"So, picking on those who you consider weak huh?...How pathetic."

"Who's ther-GAH!" Necrobat screamed as a red blade katana pierced through the bat Maverick.

"What the hell?" Kogoro thought loudly as a man in black armor, that covered his entire body, quickly used the blade to cut Necrobat into many pieces.

"...Looks like I will need assistance!" Volt screamed as he summoned various maverick controlled robots to fight against the other heroes, while he fought the strange cyborg.

"...So, your cronies will fight against these humans, how about you, Volt Kraken?" The cyborg asked as he entered a samurai stance to fight the whale-like android.

"I choose to fight for another day, Maverick Killer!" Volt screamed as he summoned a wave to pushed the cyborg backwards in front of the group as he ran away.

"Maverick Killer?" Pit asked the two Maverick hunters.

Zero begin explain as he and X joined the group. "I have heard reports from central that an android has been destroying any rouge reploids before the hunters could arrived."

"However, one citizen explained that the android called himself, Jack the Ripper." X finished before the cyborg with white hair began to speak.

"Sometimes I am know by that name, However, just call me, Raiden."

 _ **To be continue!**_

 _ **Hey, everyone...How is everything? Anyway, just decided to add Konami characters. (Even with them sucking now). But sorry for the very short chapter, but I do hope you guys and girls do enjoy this chapter and please review and post any suggestions.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five:**_ _ **Of Kings and Roses.**_

 _ **To the group in the Elevator..**_

"I wonder where this elevator takes us? Xiaomu exclaimed as the glass that showed the city of Migard vanishes and became white.

"Not sure, but it most likely nothing good." Thought Reiji as he readjust his weapons to prepare for battle.

"I have to agree...Though what concerns me is what is happening to our worlds while we are gone." Queen said aloud.

"Yeah, I been wondering that too. I mean if some of the strongest of us are on this trip, then who's stopping the bad guys from taking over?" Zack's question was quickly answered by the leader of the Phantom Thieves.

"Hopefully, the others from our groups can handle it."

 _ **Meanwhile a couple of minutes before the Elevator arrived to it's location.**_

 _ **Location: Unknown**_

"Ugh... Huh? Where am I?" A teen with blonde hair asked as he noticed the strange yellow fog of a familar world.

"Wait, is this the T.V. World, how the hell did I get here?" The teen thought aloud as his coat that hanged on his shoulders nearly fell off.

"HELLO THERE, KANJI TATSUMI!" A mysterious woman's voice calls out the teen's name, much to his sudden surprise.

"WHAT THE...!?" Kanji screamed as light lit up the world, reveling a wrestling stage underneath his feet.

"WELCOME TO P-1 STRUGGLE TOURNAMENT!" The voice echoed out.

"Not this crap again!" The teen yelled before noticing a tower of a man in red tights, with a Mohawk, appeared from nowhere.

"Where am I?!" The man demanded as he noticed his strange surroundings.

"AND HERE COMES THE FIRST TEAM, KANJI AND ZANGEIF!"

"HEY! Cut it out already! who or what are you!?" The confused Kanji cried out before Zangeif noticed his supposed ally.

"I don't supposed you know where we are, do you, comrade?"

"Huh? Well I thought we were in the T.V. World but...wait a second, you're that Russian wrestler guy that I used to watch."

"Ah, I see you know of the mighty Zangeif. But what this about a T.V world."

"AND HERE COMES TEAM TWO, THE MIGHTY DIVAS OF THE RING! REIKO HINAMOTO AND TINA ARMSTRONG!" The voice interrupted as two women, one in a red top and bottom with short black hair, the other with blonde hair, cowboy hat, and blue jeans with a star top, appeared as well.

"Huh? Where the hell am I?" Tina asked herself in her southern accent while Reiko looked around her surroundings before noticing the two men.

"Well, this isn't the Rumble Roses tournament that's for sure, for one thing is there's no guys allowed." She thought aloud before Tina noticed Reiko.

"Hey, you're Dixie's rival, Hinamoto wasn't it?"

"Yes...but where are we?" As she said this, Kanji approached the duo, before saying.

"Whoa, wait...I'm ain't fightin' two girls, that's just not right!" the blonde teen exclaimed before the voice answered back with.

"Oh don't worry, Mr. Tatsumi, you're not fighting them, you're fighting these guys!" The voice echoed before summoning a number of Undead.

"Wait, now we're in a horror movie?!" Tina screamed demanding to know what's happening.

"No, they're are my pets!" The voice echoed once more reveling another version of Reiko, one with blonde hair, and wearing black leather instead of her usual attire.

"Um...Miss Reiko, do you have a twin sister?" Zangeif asked as the four noticed the clone of the young Rumble Roses champion.

"I have a sister but not a t...Wait, Zangeif, you're here too!?"

"Pay attention, Ass-faces! For this world will be the place of your embarrassing defeat!" The clone said in a rowdy tone of voice as she sicked the undead minions at the four.

"Oh crap, here they come! Let's rock, Take-Mikazuchi!" The teen exclaimed as his Persona appeared.

With his Persona shocking two of the undead. Kanji was pushed aside for Zangeif to supplex one of the monsters while Kanji was helped back up and hit the other zombie's head with a steel chair.

"Who says they get to have all the fun, Let's get 'em, Reiko!" Tina exclaimed as she threw one monster by it's feet at her fellow wrestler.

"Got it!" As she said this, Reiko piledrived the zombie, destroying it.

"Is that all you got, young lady!" Zangeif cheered, much to the other Reiko's dismay.

"Not yet, that's only round one, let's bring in the Nobodies!"

"No-what?!" The persona user asked loudly before being over number by strange white colored monsters.

"Hang on, kiddo!" Tina screamed before she, Zangeif, and Reiko too were outmatched by the Dusk nobodies.

"Crap, I can't summon my Persona with these freaks on me!" Kanji thought to himself while the other Reiko, proud on her supposed victory, mocked the four.

"My, my, my, I'll claim this as my win."

 _ **However, much to everyone's surprise, the elevator arrived with our heroes jumping out of it**_.

"And this must be the end of our trip!" Skull cried out after jumping out, hitting the nobodies that were on top of the young Kanji Tatsumi.

"Hey, thanks! Let's get 'em! Take-Mikazuchi!" Kanji screamed as his Persona used it's electric spell on the nobodies that held down the remaining four wrestlers.

"Another Persona user?" Joker asked as he arrived with Queen and Zack, attacking the samurai nobody enemies.

"That means we can summon ours!" Queen exclaimed as she, Joker, and Skull wiped out the remain foes with their Personas: The motorcycle inspired, Johanna, Arsene, the red suited demon, and finally, the Pirate-like persona Captain Kidd.

With most of the Dusk defeated, Zack ran to help Tina up."You guys alright, Tina?"

"Yeah, wait, Zack, how the hell did you get here?"

"I was with Helena when this crazy sh!t happened." Zack pointed as the leader of the new DOATEC walked towards the duo.

"Wait, Helena's here too, then some major stuff must be going on." The blonde haired woman thought loudly while Helena sighed.

"Good to see you too, Ms. Armstrong."

As our heroes surround the blonde Reiko clone, she taunted the fighters once more. "It's over, you copy!" Reiko yelled.

"Not yet, I'll be back, but to make sure you bastards don't follow, Take care of them, Big Guy!" She said as she snapped her fingers to summoned a massive horde of machines with a dark pink Mohawk.

"I am Jack-7, I am here to serve Rowdy Reiko...For now..." The android explained much to confusion of the heroes.

"Rowdy...Reiko?" Reiji asked as he looked at Reiko with confusion. Much to the surprise of our heroes, she too seem to never of her evil counterpart.

"Don't look at me..never heard of her..."

Kanji thought aloud to interrupt the awkward silence. "Could she be this Hinamoto lady's shadow?"

"Doesn't matter, right now, let's kick some butt!" Xiaomu cheered on much to the agreement of Tifa.

"Fair enough, I'm ready for a good fight anyway!"

Cloud sighed while smiling as he thought to himself. "There she goes again, but I can't blame her. Things have been mostly peaceful after defeating deep-ground."

"Hey, let's kick some ass already!" Skull said loudly as the group charged into battle

 _ **To be continued...**_

 _ **DH: Not much to say. As of now, my keyboard is broke...so it might be a bit before the next chapter. As I type with a virtual keyboard app, my arm is getting numb. So, yeah, see you guys and girls next time!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six: Victory but with questions**_

As X and the team defeated the remaining Mavericks, a person in the distance, is watching the fight. "It appears that our plan is working perfectly." He spoke into a black and red device on his arm.

"Yeah! Let's go, fight against those robots, Miss Lockhart!" A cheery voice of a young woman yelled, much to the man's annoyance.

"You should quiet down, before they noticed you..."

He explained before the girl's voice question her ally about the plan.

"Hey, you think this will really work?"

The man, still watching the fight, sighs before saying, "It has to, or else...We will..."

 _ **Meanwhile In the T.V. World's Arena**_

Tina noticed that Reiko's clone jumped onto a platform above the ring while she and the others fought off a massive number of Jack-7s

"REIKO!" The female Armstrong yells to get her friend's attention.

"GOT IT!" The Japanese wrestler screams as she ran towards Tina and, with her help was tossed into the air and landed onto the platform.

"What took you?!" Rowdy mocked before charging at Reiko at full speed.

Reiko acted quickly and ducked down, nearly causing her foe to fall off. However, using a device, the villainous version of the Zero fighter, summoned cords to keep from falling to the ground while at the same time, creating a ring for the two to fight in.

"Heh, no way you're going ring me out!" Mocking her, Rowdy then knocked her prey in the back of her head.

"Damn it.." Reiko muttered before rising back up. "What do you what?!" The brown haired fighter questioned before being knee in the back by her heel version.

"What any other villain want, to take down the heroine, at any cost!" She coldly explained before she send Reiko upwards with a uppercut.

Reiko, upon getting back to her feet, grabbed her foe's arm and managed to subdue Rowdy for a second before the evil version of the youngest Hinamoto broke free. "There must be someway to defeat her, but how?"

As Reiko, now close to defeat, was being charged at once more, a woman with bright purple hair, wearing a skimpy red devil's outfit with a mask, kicked Rowdy in the chin, sending the villain backwards.

During this time, Tina, out of curiosity and worry for her friend, asked the massive Russian "Hey, Zangeif, can you guys take em?!"

Zangeif, knew what her plan was, and nods before kneeing down so the daughter of his rival could get up to the makeshift ring. "GO TIME!" He screamed as he send the female wrestler upwards.

Landing perfectly, Tina went to Reiko's side, while the Zero wrestler recovered.

"Hey, You doing ok?" Tina asked as she helped Reiko to her feet.

"Yeah but..." The brown haired fighter then focus on the strange clothed woman, who stood between the heroine and her foe.

"Huh, that's Evil Rose?!" The blonde yelled in surprise but the duo were ignored by the supposed ultra villain of the Rumble Roses tournament.

"The hell you're doing, Evil?" Rowdy cried out, however, Evil Rose just kept quiet as she rammed into the blonde version of Reiko, much to everyone's shock and began to attack the evil version of Hinamoto.

"Damn it, No way I can take on all three!" The leather clan woman thought in her head before a smoke bomb allow Rowdy to escaped but not before giving red clan champion of Rumble Roses a warning.

"I'll be back for you, Reiko Hinamoto!"

"..." Evil said nothing as she too tried to take her leave. Reiko try to approached her but was meet by a kick, sending her backwards as Evil Rose ran off.

Tina helped Reiko up once more but was just as confused as the Japanese fighter. "That woman decided to help us, but why...Wait a second, she looked kinda like Reiko's sis who vanished a few years ago." The American wrestler thought to herself before the two got down from the Platform.

As the two fighters arrived, the duo noticed that the last few androids were destroyed. "Alright, good job everyone!" Tina cheered as she, Reiko, Zangeif, and Kanji approached the larger group.

"Hey, it's no problem." Kanji smirked before Skull chimed in.

"Yeah, but it take us a bit to find out electric attacks hurt em more than a steel chair."

"You inching for a fight?!" The persona user asked while their Personas stared at each other, ready for battle like their masters.

Joker and Queen sighed as Tifa wanted to fight with the two. "Hell Yeah, Let me fight too!"

Cloud, remaining his usual stoic self, asked the two females. "What happened up there?"

"Umm...Not sure how to explain it." Reiko looked down before Tina quickly changed the subject.

"Anyway, who are you guys?"

"Shinra agents, am I wrong?" Zangeif asked the duo.

"Wait, how did you?!" Xiaomu cried out before Reiji deduced why the Russian would know of the agency.

"He's friends with Guile and King, so I would not be surprised if one of them explained the past three strange events, besides with Cammy and Chun-Li being in Interpol, I doubt they had the option to remain quiet."

Zack, was actually surprised about the agents knowing Chun-Li. "Crap, I didn't know she was that popular."

Helena sighed as she explained to the confused group. "The two were searching for and Juri Han, who both were located near an abandoned DOATEC facility."

Queen, who recognized the name of Shadowloo's leader, said to the leader of the Phantom Thieves. "Joker, Bison is a man who many call Pure Evil. Normally, this would be too much for us but..."

"Yeah, we can't stop here, with the others missing as well as Mona."

Tina noticed the young group speaking to each other, walked towards the trio. "Hey, I heard of you guys, the Phantom Thieves, right?"

"Yes, we are the Phantom thieves of Heart, however, we fight for the good of the people."

"What? How about those guys that were killed by..." The Russian began to questioned the three about previous events before being interrupted by the blonde.

"They were framed, Zangeif."

"How the hell...?" Skull began to asked before the blonde haired Texan explained that it's been a year, her time, since the Phantom Thieves stopped Shido and revealed the corruption of Tokyo.

"No way..."

"A year?" Joker and Makoto asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, I heard it from Honoka when she and Marie were watching T.V."

"Well, weird thing is, it has only been a couple of months since that for us...What's even odder is that we were ready to fight once more before finding ourselves in another world." As Skull explained this, his mask began to fade.

"Hey, Your mask's disappearing." Tifa explained before Ryuji noticed it.

"The hell?!"

"I was afraid of this." Joker then explained that after Mona's disappearance, their powers are trying to fade.

"That's something you should have told us!" Ryuji cried out.

Upon yelling out, Palutena appeared.

"How did you get here?!" The fox girl cried out as everyone else noticed the green haired goddess.

"Sorry, sometimes this ability is less useful than you think. Anyway, we have defeated our foes as well. Seeing as Sora found his way from Tokyo to Midgar, made me thought of something."

"So, what were you thinking?" Tifa asked before the goddess nods.

"The way out of for all us may take us to the same location, however, I fear it may be a version of what you called the Underworld, just not what you may expect."

"So, to hell and back right?" Ryuji asked much to the cheer of Palutena.

"Correct, if we find ourselves there, we must seek the nearest shelter before we are attacked by who knows what."

Everyone sighs in despair before deciding that there was no other choice. "Alright then, let's go everyone!"

 _ **To be Continued!**_

 _ **HEYYYY EVERYOONNNEE! DEADHERO IS BACK!**_

 _ **Anyway, how's all you guys and girls new year going?**_

 _ **If Good, then rock on.**_

 _ **I do apologize for the multiple delays on this chapter, between rewriting it multiple times, Procrastinating and the dang holidays arriving faster than expected, Yeah, anyway...**_

 _ **Please Review and Enjoy!**_

 _ **Oh one thing, Here are the Team and Solo Units I am trying to do, though they will often switch members.**_

 _ **(Team Units)**_

 _ **Sora and Riku**_

 _ **Helena Douglas and Zack**_

 _ **Joker and Skull**_

 _ **Mitsuru Kirijo and Aigis**_

 _ **Zangeif and Kanji Tatsumi**_

 _ **X and Zero**_

 _ **Mii and Kogoro**_

 _ **Reiji and Xiaomu**_

 _ **Ragna the Bloodedge and Jin Kisaragi**_

 _ **Reiko Hinamoto and Tina Armstrong**_

 _ **Cloud Strife and Tifa Lockhart**_

 _ **(Solo Units)**_

 _ **Kairi**_

 _ **Kasumi**_

 _ **Noel**_ ** _Vermilion_**

 _ **Raiden**_

 _ **Panther**_

 _ **Queen**_

 _ **Pit**_

 ** _(Referenced_** _ **Units/Possible Units)**_

 _ **Marie Rose and Honoka**_

 _ **Chun-Li and Cammy White**_

 _ **Dixie Clements**_

 _ **Ken Amada**_

 _ **Yukari Takeba**_

 _ **Akihiko Sanada**_

 _ **Palutena**_

 _ **Fox**_

 _ **Noir**_

 _ **Axel/Lea**_

 _ **Rachael Alucard**_

 _ **Yu Narukami**_

 _ **Yosuke Hanamura**_

 _ **Chie Satonaka**_

 _ **Yukiko Amagi**_

 _ **Naoto Shirogane**_

 _ **Teddie**_

 _ **Hayate**_

 _ **(Major Enemy Units)**_

 _ **Albert Wesker**_

 _ **Rowdy Reiko**_

 _ **Reno and Rude**_

 _ **Volt Kraken**_

 _ **Dynamo**_

 _ **Sigma**_

 _ **Spiral**_ ** _Pegasus_**


End file.
